It is known by those skilled in the art, that conveyor belts are moved on tubular rolls supported by transversely disposed structures under said conveyor belt wherein said structures called cradles are fixed to the steel frame that supports the conveyor belt by means of bolts. In spite of the large use, said arrangement brings forth a substantial difficulty and provides a relevant idleness to the conveyor belts when they have to be removed in order to perform preventive or corrective maintenance services on the load rolls disposed under the conveyor belts.
To replace the rolls which are encased in the cradles it is necessary preliminary to stop the conveyor belt so that it may be possible to remove the bolts attaching the cradles to the steel frame, and than the cradle must be tumbled for replacing the load rolls (rollers). At least two operators are required to carry out this replacement.
The roll replacement becomes even more complex when it is carried out in a small and/or in other hard-to-reach areas.
The shutdown of the conveyor belt, for example, in an ore processing industry, when necessary for the roll maintenance requires the shutdown of the pelletizing step and discontinuing the production, what is too detrimental.
In addition, it should de emphasized that there is a great lack of safety in the removal of the cradle, since the mechanician is continuously exposed to the risk of accident.